Home is Where the Heart Is
by SunSlayerMoonSlaughter
Summary: Ino Yamanaka had a pretty standard ninja life, dull missions, training, almost dying, more training, but after visiting her cousin in England, things get a whole lot weirder. HPNaruto. Rating just in case, weirdness inside


Home's Where the Heart Is (or several thousand miles away) 

Chapter 1: Premonition

Set into the pallid landscape of England during a late summer storm, was a rather unexpected sight, or at least it was too most common, _normal_, folk. A rather ancient regal man was seated quite comfortably in an old wooden rocking chair, staring with a grave face into the small crackling fire that sat before him. This in itself was not the most shocking scene, except for the fact that the figure's chair was seated in a bed of moss in the center of a soaked dripping forest. Not to mention that every drop of rain that dare try invading the man's personal space, rolled off the air around him as though a deity's umbrella was spread about him. Oh, and the fire that hovered in _mid-air_, was tinted a bright cheerful green, which contrasted nicely with the scowling slick head that protruded out of its merry flames.

"Albus," the unpleasant figure began, " The Dark Lord and that rat Lucius are plotting something again, but I can only imagine what. There being much more hush, hush than usual, even I cannot get close." The man's upper lip pulled back ferally over his teeth into a displeased sneer.

"Do you have even a vague idea of what may be going on, Severus?" the man named Albus said, "Why would Tom choose to collaborate with Lucius, after all, he was quite unfaithful after Tom went into hiding all those years ago." The elder man was much more calm than the enflamed one, but a hard steel like aura over took him as the one called Severus shook his slick mane gravely.

"The last thing I was told was that they're going to start recruiting students soon, Draco just got his inauguration into the Death Eaters, it won't be long before he receives his first mission." Severus frowned, contemplating deeply, "Though…"

"Severus?" Albus questioned, untamed eyebrows furrowing.

"… The Malfoy's are going to have visitors soon." The younger man murmured seriously.

The previously clenched brows rose. " That is not very uncommon Severus, after all, one of Tom's bases of operations is in-,"

"They're not Death Eaters, Albus," Severus interjected. "They're _foreigners_. Distant relatives of the misses, apparently Narcissa's father had been married once before her own mother resulting in a half-sister that was not spoken of often. The sister's husband and daughter have been invited to stay at the Malfoy Manor for no apparent reasoning. All I do know is that the Dark Lord not only approved these actions, he _encouraged_ them, so I can assure that their visit is not out of Lucius' sudden hospitality." The brooding figure scowled at his lack of knowledge, wondering what kind of informant he was.

"…" The elder man pondered the new information revealed to him. "And where are these relatives from," he mumbled softly, his eyes focused on things other than the flames before him.

"No one knows but the Dark Lord and Lucius' family. Though I can tell you this. Wherever their coming from is a dangerous place. Wars, child soldiers, everything in this place is a figurative minefield, and these foreigners are bringing it over here." He took a deep breath before continuing. "This could be the start of more than just the war in England. This could spread across the _world_."

"…" There was silence for several minutes in the woods, the only sound being the steady trickle of raindrops before the younger man dismissed himself and vanished from the flames.

' … God hope that these foreigners are not so violence inclined as Severus suggested.' Albus thought to himself.

Almost halfway across the world, a young girls favorite teacup shattered on her coffee table.

"Shit! Are you all right Ino?"

"Yeah, I'm fine forehead girl"

* * *

Blarg. Right, um this is my first fanfiction, it's set shortly after Asuma dies in shippuden, and the beginning of Half-blood Prince for the Harry Potter universe. There is probably no main pairing, and this is only a prologue, real chappie's will be longer. Um, reviews are appreciated, especially if there is confusion (I confuse myself very often) and... not much else is needed to be said. 


End file.
